Talk:Currently Being Released
2015 Trick or Treat Was I ok to add my treats that I found straight into the same gallery with the others? I'm new to this, so just correct me if it was wrong. It says "As they appear in the pumpkin bucket" so is the order important? I don't have enough yet to know where they should go relative to the others, I just put them on the end. ElpuntThing (talk) 10:59, October 25, 2015 (UTC) 2016 FoE Event Concerning the 2016 Festival of Eggs: Can we fix the filenames of some of the Undertale eggs? "Knight egg" is an Undyne egg, "Robot2 Egg" is Mettaton, "Horn Egg" is Asgore, "XZOB" is Toriel, "Floating Egg" is Asriel, "Blue Egg" is Frisk, "Green Stripe Egg" is Chara, "Ribbon egg" is Papyrus, and "Hearts Egg" is the 7 human SOULs. The only one that's named correctly is the Sans egg and that's because it LITERALLY HAS SANS WRITTEN ON IT. oh and while we're at it the "plushie egg" is one of terezi's scalemates and i can almost guarantee it was made by that one spriter who's into homestuck and made the pyralspite dragon kthxbai 14:22, March 27, 2016 (UTC) :Hi there! I don't particularly appreciate the tone with which you are approaching the situation- asking nicely works a lot better than typing in all caps and insinuating that the user(s) who uploaded the named images are stupid. :The reason why I, and others, never bother with correct file names at this stage is because once all the eggs are released and their basket order finalised, they will be renamed to contain the number they fall as in the basket (as well as having the date and FoE prefix added). So the names really don't matter, hence why some eggs still even have the code they came with on-site. :Once the event is over, the spriters generally reveal what each egg was meant to represent (if anything), and this gets added to the trivia section of the article. : -- { 15:04, March 27, 2016 (UTC) } Cracking Egg Sprites Here are the drake cracking stages it won't let me add to the lineups. Glory stage 1: http://i.imgur.com/UIbCyiw.gif Ochre stage 1: http://i.imgur.com/U8pVb4C.gif Both .png originally (imgur changes it, though) so not sure where the error is. The rest of my pngs uploaded just fine. Root toor (talk) 03:43, May 23, 2016 (UTC) :Looks like someone else got them instead :) Not sure why this error keeps coming up for you, it did for someone else on the forums too. That said, I get other connection-type errors with certain things, and another user is getting other issues as well. We assume it's something to do with Wikia themselves as they've been working on some new things lately. Alternatively, check what name you're adding to the file, as it might not be letting you due to a duplicate name (usually it tells you that, but recently it hasn't been telling about duplicates either, so could be this...). : -- { 06:42, May 23, 2016 (UTC) } : Hmm, strange! I assume it's wikia as well. Dupe name seems possible, though. I'll check that next time! Thanks. : Root toor (talk) 07:47, May 23, 2016 (UTC) Dragon Types Article So, I have a small question: The rules state that the currently being released dragons should not be added to the dragon types list. Now that's fine I can see why but what determines WHEN they can be added to that list? Just curious ^^ Tautropfen 18:11, May 27, 2016 (UTC) :Waiting a few days after the hatchlings of users begin to grow up is a good indicator. To be fair, it's flexible because different releases have different conditions. For example, Holidays may take longer or shorter depending on how fast the spriters get their alts and when they're willing to share that with us, plus we don't have to wait to try and figure out how rare they will be. Regular releases we try and wait to see how rare they are and give the artists time to share extra info on their breed, and the article(s) are usually made a few days after the event thread is closed by mods on the forum. :Again though, this recent event is a special one with special circumstances surrounding the wiki- I was just about to initiate a site-wide overhaul to dragon articles using the bot just when this event occurred, so I'm holding off adding things to articles so I can perform the overhaul and then add the new changes on top of that (otherwise the bot will override the new stuff). If in doubt it's always best to ask; staff try to add new dragons the wiki themselves as people don't realise just how many pages on the wiki need to be changed when there's a new release. :Edit: Forgot to mention as well that there's a lot of background processes the admins need to do with the files and data before they can be added to articles that regular users don't realise. We call it "processing the data", which involves renaming files to their correct breed names/fit the naming scheme, add file categories and make sure they all have their correct licensing. This is the main reason we use the CBR article to 'store' new info as it comes in, so that we don't accidentally miss any files out during this processing step. The last two steps, many users help us with, but only staff can rename files. : -- { 01:42, May 28, 2016 (UTC) }